utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
YU♪
For another singers name "Yu" see Yu (disambiguation). YU♪ is a YouTube singer who mostly covers Arashi songs and sometimes VOCALOID songs. His voice is versatile in that he can sound like that of a female and a male; thus making him a " ". His natural voice is described to be " -like", by fans, and has a powerful quality as seen in his cover of "Twinkle". An example of his boyish tone is his cover of "Sakura no Ame", and in the same cover he also demonstrates his ability to sound female. He occasionally solos such duets in two different voices. Despite singing in a "boyish" voice, he also has an ability to hit deeper, low notes, as seen in his "Chain Boy", though he claims singing lower notes is difficult for him. He has the ability to sing in a deeper female voice, for example "Sarishinohara", as well as a cutesy female voice, such as in his cover of "Toluthin Antenna". He hosts a weekly podcast with fellow singer Karorin called ゆうろりん★明日から本気だすラジオ (Yurorin★We'll Unleash Our Potential Tomorrow Radio). Yu's most popular cover to date is "Red's Senbonzakura", which has over 110K views as of August 2015. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Co-host of Yurorin★Ashita Kara Honki Dasu Radio # Member of ღ's ☪★♪ with luna and menolly (in the μ'sical Trio Festival 2016) # Member of episode.X (in the Lyrica System Online 2016) Collaboration Units # Kaoma with Mayusaur # Yurorin with Karorin # KEY with KAI, JUN List of Covered Songs (2011.05.06) (Deleted) # "Jojo" (Originally Danjo) feat. Kaoru and HitohaChan (2011.06.30) # "Saikyou LOVE POWER" (2011.11.02) (Deleted) # "Scissorhands" feat. Kaoru, Tsuki, iMochi, Mayu, Yutaka and Leelee (2011.11.20) # "Mr. Music" (2011.11.25) (Deleted) # "Kimiboshi" (Your Star) (2011.11.27) (Deleted) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) feat. Ai-Say, Mikey, Rith, KuroHana, Osaka, Sachiko, YETT, Nuri, Hira, Kaddi, Passion, Rika and Kaoru (2011.12.14) # "PONPONPON" (2011.12.22) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) feat. Leelee, Mayu, Tsuki, Ayka, Akira, iMochi and Kaoru (2011.12.22) # "Smiling" feat. Kaoru, Sena, Naoki, K-chan, Apol, VinaR, ehmz, BurakuAme, Mikey, Kurenai, Amie, Kaddi, Kori, Hana-kun, Mayu, Leelee, A-chan, Leia (YT), Ash, Kirby, Aisu, Ryuu, Chouko, Kitty, Sea-kun, Ayka, Aziro Fusima, Kumiko, YETT, Ilana, Hanyuu, Togi, Alice (YT), Yin, Reii, Matiku, Rith, Ayane, Luna/Tatum, Kuuki and Yuukai (2011.12.26) # "Koi wa Sensou" (Love is War) feat. VocaVoca Chorus (2012.01.01) # "Ren'ai Circulation" (2012.01.08) (Deleted) # "Tsukema Tsukeru" (Let's Put On False Eyelashes) (2012.01.12) # "Juvenile" feat. Kaoru and Mayusaur (2012.01.17) # "Time Machine" feat. VocaPower (2012.01.20) # "Kiritorisen" feat. Tenshi, Mayu, Ayka, Akira, iMochi, Kaoru and Yutaka (2012.01.22) # "Senbonzakura" feat. VocaPower (2012.01.25) # "Daiichiji Jibun Sensou" feat. ehmz and Kaoru (2012.02.03) (Deleted) # "Just Be Friends" (2012.02.16) (Deleted) # "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" (Dream-Eating Monochrome Baku) feat. rookie, risA, Pan-tan, ✿ham, Kaoru, Kazu, Ziru, Kou, Icha, PLove, Nocturnal and Steak (2012.03.04) # "Connect" -English ver.- feat. VocaCloud (2012.03.04) # "soundless voice" (2012.03.07) (Deleted) # "virgin suicides" (2012.03.08) (Deleted) # "Mozaik Role" feat. VocaPower (2012.03.08) # "Egomama" feat. DBSChorus (2012.03.13) # "PONPONPON" feat. VocaPower (2012.03.13) # "Pray For" feat. VocaCloud (2012.03.18) # "Bokura no Uta" feat. NicoStar Chorus (2012.03.18) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" feat. IroMuzik (2012.03.19) # "Haitoku no Kioku ~ The Lost Memory ~" feat. Kaoru, Ramune and Naoki (2012.03.19) (Deleted) # "Lily Lily Burning Night" feat. VocaPower (2012.03.20) # "1925" feat. CrownZ Chorus (2012.03.21) # "Kotoba Meteo" (2012.03.24) (Deleted) # "CANDY CANDY" (2012.03.25) # "Egomama" feat. DBSChorus (2012.03.25) # "Go My Way" feat. M Hanayuki, Akaya, Chou, Ryoko, Emii, Mero, Chuong, Sia, Kaoru, Xyz, Tohru, Tomoe and Kureshi (2012.03.31) # "Calc." -piano arrange- (2012.04.04) (Deleted) # "Mr. Music" feat. StarCharm, Mero, Keiko, Kaoru, Sorrel and Jay (2012.04.05) # "Twinkle" (2012.04.08) (Deleted) # "siGrE feat. Aria Resonance Chorus (2012.04.10) # "Super Hero" (2012.04.10) (Deleted) # "Panda Hero" feat. HanYo, Osaka, Gender, Yukio, AhhNami, Kaoru, Hanyuu, Amie, Aya~n, Stella, Moony, BunnehClay, Shinouyuki and Roka (2012.04.11) # "Black Rock Shooter" feat. kaoru, Akira, Lollia, Anna, KaRin, SCI and Paj (2012.04.14) # "Bokura no Uta" feat. Pan, Zoey, Rosa, Kousei, Toshiya, Nao, JenniDi, Lulu, Zenya, Rizu, Clive, Chie, Takeshi, Sena, Crescence, Roka, Lemon, Misaki, REI, Kaoru, Rika, StarlightKun, Michii, Akushi, Hinako, Kori and Osaka (2012.04.14) # "SPiCa" feat. Voca☆staᴙ Chorus (2012.04.20) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. Voca☆staᴙ Chorus (2012.04.21) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" (2012.04.21) (Private) # "World's End Dancehall" feat. Voca☆staᴙ Chorus (2012.04.30) # "Aitai" feat. Voca☆staᴙ Chorus (2012.05.06) # "Tsundelenka" (Tsundere Len's Love Song) (2012.05.08) (Deleted) # "ARPK" feat. Akira, Kaoru, Aki, Reiko, Ava and Emi (2012.05.12) # "Sayonara Memories" feat. Akio, Kaoru, Roze, Aqua, Haku, Rumi, Luc, Nanodo, Anna, Rei, StarlightKun, Paj, KaRin, ehmz, Hachii and Amie (2012.05.13) # "PONPONPON" feat. Haruhi, iMochi, Yuna-Chii, StarlightKun, YETT, Kaoru, Kurenai, Yande and Ayumi (2012.05.17) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Kaoru and Leelee (2012.05.20) # "FREELY TOMORROW feat. Kaoru, Mayu, Sena, Ash, Chouko and Hanyuu (2012.05.23) # "magnet" feat. Kaoru and Leelee (2012.05.27) # "Senbonzakura" feat. VocaVoca Chorus (2012.05.28) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain) feat. Kaoru and Leelee (2012.06.01) # "Gemini" feat. Kaoru and Mayusaur (2012.06.03) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" feat. Ali, Haru, Akio, Ceru, Nocturnal, Kaoru, Sakaiti, Tenshi, Yukari, Odoori, Nanodo, Sakura and Mokona (2012.06.03) # "Melt" feat. Poucet, sabi, mero, Leelee, Kaoru, Vicho, Catalyst, Maeko and neneki (2012.06.04) # "Jinsei Reset Button" feat. Osaka, HanYo, AhhNami, Rairii, Kaoru, ehmz, YETT, Gender, Aya~n and Roka (2012.06.07) # "Sweets Parade" (Inu x Boku ED 8) (2012.06.10) (Private) # "Sleep Sky Walk" feat. Kira☆Pika Chorus (2012.06.11) # "Hatsukoi Gakuen・Jun'aika" (First Love Academy・Pure Love Dept) (2012.06.12) (Private) # "Senbonzakura" feat. Nanodo, Sabi, Leelee, Poucet, Kai, Mero, Aqua, Howl, Ali, Vicho, Jihii, Kaoru, Tenshi and Catalyst (2012.06.12) # "Green Straight" feat. Voca☁Cloud (2012.06.14) # "Brown" feat. Ryodo and Kaoru (2012.06.17) # "Twinkle" (2012.06.21) (Deleted) # "twitter" feat. Voca☆staᴙ Chorus (2012.06.24) # "Tsukino" feat. DBSChorus (2012.07.02) # "Poker Face" feat. NicoStar Chorus (2012.07.04) # "Melancholic" feat. Yummy Foods Chorus (2012.07.08) # "Monochrome∞Blue Sky" feat. Voca☆staᴙ Chorus (2012.07.17) # "Bonus Stage" feat. Voca☆staᴙ Chorus (2012.07.18) # "Cosmos" feat. Nanodo, Mero, rookie, Takkoshu, JK, Howl, Aqua, 4@4, Ri, Kaoru, Zoe, Yua, Penguin, Emi, Ravyn and Skip (2012.07.22) # "PONPONPON" feat. Sugar Spice Chorus (2012.07.27) # "Crazy ∞ nighT" (2012.07.29) (Private) # "Heaven's Music" (2012.08.02) (Private) # "Ren'ai Yuusha" (Love Hero) feat. IroMuzik (2012.08.06) # "Magical Nuko Len Len - New Theater Version (2012.08.07) # "Matryoshka" feat. Kaoru and Dru (2012.08.08) # "ReACT" feat. Kaoru, Leelee and Macchan (2012.08.26) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) (2012.08.31) (Private) # "Irony" feat. Techno Destruct Chorus (2012.09.02) # "Futariboshi" feat. Kaoru and Leelee (2012.09.04) # "Tsukema Tsukeru" -English and Japanese ver.- feat. Gemini, Kaoru and Eri (2012.09.17) # "World's End Dancehall" feat. Sugar Spice Chorus (2012.09.23) # "Ren'ai Yuusha" (Love Hero) feat. Nico Star Chorus (2012.09.26) # "Choose Me" feat. Kaoru, Leelee and Macchan (2012.09.29) # "BadBye" (2012.10.06) (Deleted) # "Kagaribito" feat. Voca☆staᴙ Chorus (2012.10.12) # "Utautai no Uta" feat. Voca☆staᴙ Chorus (2012.10.14) # "Senbonzakura" feat. Yummy Foods Chorus (2012.10.18) # "Route Sphere" (2012.10.20) (Deleted) # "Yume Chizu" feat. Nei-ko Chorus (2012.10.20) # "+REVERSE" feat. Voca☆staᴙ Chorus (2012.10.21) # "Children Record" (2012.10.22) # "Toluthin Antenna" (2012.10.27) # "Boquet" feat. Kira Pika Chorus (2012.10.31) # "Alice in Musicland" (2012.11.02) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) feat. VocaLanding Chorus and Kaoru (2012.11.09) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.11.10) # "Torinoko City" feat. VocaPower (2012.11.12) # "Shotgun Lovers" (2012.11.18) # "Dancer in the Dark" feat. Techno Destruct Chorus (2012.11.21) # "Irony" feat. Kira Pika Chorus (2012.11.23) # "No Logic" feat. Kaoru and Ren (2012.11.23) # "Kimi Ijou, Boku Miman" feat. Kaoru and Eris (2012.11.23) # "Unhappy Refrain" (2012.11.30) # "Chain Boy" (Parody of "Chain Girl") (2012.12.04) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (I Don't Care Who, I Just Wanna go Out with Someone) (2012.12.05) (Deleted) # "E? Aa, Sou." -Ib ver.- feat. Kaoru and YuKi(2012.12.05) # "Hatskoi Gakuen・Jun'aika" (First Love Academy・Pure Love Dept) feat. Kaoru, Leelee and Mayusaur (2012.12.06) # "Blackjack (ver. RED) (2012.12.08) # "Saihate" -Ballad ver.- feat. Nico Star Chorus (2012.12.08) # "E? Aa, Sou." -Pokemon ver.- (2012.12.10) # "Fashion Monster" (2012.12.15) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) feat. Nico Star Chorus (2012.12.15) # "Jitter Doll" (2012.12.16) # "Campanella" feat. Nico Star Chorus (2012.12.18) # "Kisaragi Attention" feat. VocaStar Chorus (2012.12.20) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" feat. Nico Star Chorus (2012.12.24) # "The Form of a Dream" feat. Sena, Kaoru, Riza, Matiku, Haruhi, Kochira, Yuna, Kori, Idleiae, Akira, Vale, Mayu, NamiKya, Ayumi, Ash, Hira, Hinako, Leelee, Sange, Beato, Rith, Tohru, Mero, Eryngo, Naoki, Aika, miiZu, Chaz, Kino, Michi, Zoey, Maeko, Gray, KaRin, Nanodo, Kurone Plasma, Alice (YT), Ryodo, Osaka, Ayane, Lyni, Sabi, Kiki, Andi, iMochi, Jinhii, Paj, JenniDi, Mubi, Takeshi, Shiki, Ali, Renma, Kirby, Lucia, Blank, Sango, Eris, Lollia, Pengu, Macchan, xero, Mei, Yuze, Yuuka, Coda, Minchan, Nakamaman, ritz, Aiko, Howl, Sakuya and Toriri (2012.12.24) # "Bad∞End∞Night" feat. Nico Star Chorus (2012.12.25) # "Suki Kirai" (Like Dislike) feat. Kaoru and Eris (2012.12.27) # "rain stops, good bye" -Acoustic ver.- feat. Kaoru and Hanyuu (2012.12.27) # "Memories of Immorality ~The Lost Memory~" feat. Kaoru, Riza and Eris (2012.12.29) # "Setsuna Trip" (Momentary Trip) feat. Lu, Kaoru, Syaoran, roka, Cloudy, Osaka, Gender and HanYo (2013.01.01) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (Life Reset Button) feat. Nico Star Chorus (2013.01.07) # "Keppekishou" (2013.01.11) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku o" (The Earth's Final Confession) feat. Nyamai, Kaoru, Mero, Kazou and Panda (2013.01.14) # "Gigantic O.T.N" -Short ver.- (2013.01.19) (Deleted) # "Cat Food" feat. Nico Star Chorus (2013.01.22) # "Daiichiji Jibun Sensou" (2013.01.24) # "Night Series Medley" (Miki Miki★Romantic Night, Megu Megu★Fire Endless Night, Luka Luka☆Night Fever, Neko Neko☆Super Fever Night and Lily Lily★Burning Night) feat. Akisame, Ali, Aqua, Karo, K-chan, Faith, Jinhii, Lollia, Maeko, NamiKya, Akira, Beato, Kaoru, Macchan, MissP, Akikaze, Gray, Howl, Kori and Xiox (2013.01.26) # "Gaiken to Naimen" (Outwards and Inwards) feat. Kira Pika Chorus (2013.01.27) # "Kocchi Muite Baby" feat. Nico Star Chorus (2013.01.28) # "Fire◎Flower" -Guitar Rock ver.- (2013.01.30) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2013.02.02) # "LOVELESSxxx" feat. Kaoru, Riza and Eris (2013.02.06) # "Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun" (Indulging: Idol Syndrome) (2013.02.08) # "Sleep, Sky, Walk" feat. Nero Panda Project (2013.02.09) # "Kimiboshi (2013.02.09) # "Ookami wa Akazukin ni Koi wo Shita" (The Wolf Who Fell In Love With Little Red Riding Hood) (2013.02.10) # "Irony" feat. Nico Star Chorus (2013.02.10) # "Furisodeshon" (2013.02.14) # "Suki Kirai" (Like Dislike) feat. Kaoru and YuKi (2013.02.15) # "Arikitai Heroes" (Common Heroes) feat. Kaoru, hani and Eris (2013.02.17) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2013.02.18) # "Senbonzakura" (Parody) (2013.02.23) # "SPIRAL GAME" feat. Kaoru, Poucet, Yuugure, Sabi and Nami (2013.02.23) # "In Chains" feat. Techno Destruction Chorus (2013.02.23) # "Children Record" feat. Nanodo, Hatsuka, Osaka, Chesu, Lu~, Disco, Kaoru, Catalyst, HanYo, Moonlight, Jayn, Joakkar, Syaoran and Hanyuu (2013.03.01) # "HALO" feat. NPH Chorus (2013.03.09) # "Twinkle" (2013.03.09) # "Adolescence" (Parody of "Cendrillon") feat. Kaoru and Haruhi (2013.03.12) # "Makeinu Shijou Shugi" (Underdog Supremacist) (2013.03.18) # "Yakusoku wo Shiyou" (Let's Promise) (2013.03.25) # "Yakimochi no Kotae" (The Answer to Jealousy) (2013.03.09) # "BUNKA Kaihouku" (BUNKA Free Zone) (2013.04.10) # "Jessica" (2013.04.21) # "Kizuna Musubi" (Parody of "Kokoro Musubi") (2013.04.28) # "Calc." (2013.05.09) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) feat. Kaoru and Macchan (2013.05.11) # "Thank you! Thank you!" (Parody of "Touhou") (2013.05.11) # "If" feat. Voca☆staᴙ Chorus (2013.05.13) # "KiLLER LADY" feat. Kaoru and Yuze (2013.05.14) # "How-to Sekai Seifuku (How-to World Domination) -Short ver.- (2013.05.25) # "LEVEL5" feat. Kaoru and Ryuuen (2013.05.30) # "Nibyokan" (2013.06.07) # "Saikyouiku" (Re-Education) (2013.06.10) # "Sarumane Isutori Game" (Aimless Imitation Chair Stealing Game) feat. Nanodo, MissP, Leelee, Akira, Karen, sabi, Kaoru and NamiKya (2013.07.01) # "ACUTE" feat. Kaoru, Eris and Riza (2013.07.06) # "Strawberry" (2013.07.09) # "EARTH DAY" (2013.07.26) # "Utautai no Uta" (A Song I'd Like to Sing) feat. Kaoru and Eris (2013.08.11) # "Sakura no Ame" (Cherry Blossom Rain) (2013.08.21) # "Sky High" feat. Yoru, Chance, Kaoru and Catalyst (2013.09.11) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" (Holy Spear Explosion Boy) (2013.09.12) # "Shotgun Hope" (Parody of "Shotgun・Lovers") (2013.09.28) # "against the world" feat. Kaoru and Leelee (2013.10.13) # "Monochrome Blue Sky" (2013.10.27) # "Miracle Paint" feat. CHINX, ruukai, Shooter, Kaoru, Eris, Azu, Saru and Mero (2013.11.09) # "Mushikui Psychedelism" (Worm-Eaten Psychedelism) feat. Kaoru and ATEL (2013.12.04) # "RE-OVERDOSE" (2013.12.23) # "Hello Laughter" feat. Kaoru, CHINX, Eris, Azu, Saru and Mero (2014.01.01) # "Adagaeshi Syndrome" (Revenge Syndrome) (2014.01.06) # "Reboot" feat. Kaoru, Eris and Sakuya (2014.01.06) # "Ochame Kinou" (2014.02.03) # "Sky of Beginning" feat. CHECK×MATE (2014.02.05) # "8HIT" feat. Kaoru and Karo (2014.03.08) # "Kokuhaku Rival Sengen" (2014.03.13) # "Knife" feat. CHECK×MATE (2014.03.22) # "＋♂" (Plus Boy) feat. Kaoru, Saru, lurumi, karo and minima (2014.04.05) # "Ryuusen Prism" (Streamline Prism) feat. Kaoru and Takara (2014.04.13) # "virgin suicides" (2014.04.14) # "Kotonoha Karma" (Word Karma) feat. Kaoru and Sakuya (2014.04.17) # "Okochama Sensou" (Childish War) feat. Kaoru and Riza (2014.04.19) # "soundless voice" (2014.05.25) # "Twinkle" -Short ver.- (2014.08.11) # "Pink Stick Luv" feat. Kaoru and TAKARA (2014.08.24) # "LUVORATORRRRRY!" feat. Kaoru and Macchan (2014.08.25) # "Aku no Meshitsukai" -Classical ver.- (2014.08.28) # "Nazo wo Tokanai Nazokake" (The Riddler Who Can't Solve Riddles) (2014.09.06) # "Renai Saiban" (Love Trial) (2014.12.17) # "Blessing" (Singers ver.♪) feat. bunny, chinx, Fyre, haruka, Kuai, Leelee, Rurumi, kuma☆, naku, robin, Ryuuen, Sakuya, Takara and YU♪ (2014.12.24) # "Chikyuu no Akichi" (Vacant Land of the Earth) (2015.02.08) # "ReACT" (2015.04.26) # "Inochi no Justitia" (Justitia of Life) (2015.05.16) # "Just a game" -Pokemon Parody ver.- (2015.05.24) # "Hokorobi" (Open Seam) (2015.06.04) ft. KAI, JUN # "News 39" (2015.06.14) # "Attakaindakaraa♪" (2015.08.07) # "Keppekishou" (Clean Freak) (2015.08.11) # "GOLD" (15 singer collab) (2015.12.23) # "Future Style" (Love Live song) feat. ღ's ☪★♪ (2016.03.26) # "Datte Datte Aa Mujou" (Love Live song) feat. ღ's ☪★♪ (2016.05.10) # "?←HEARTBEAT" (Love Live song) feat. ღ's ☪★♪ (2016.06.20) # "No Buts!" (To Aru Majutsu no Index II OP) feat. episode.X (2016.06.26) # "WASSHOI ~Oretachi no Kangaeru Saikyou no Matsuri Song~" feat. episode.X (2016.08.08) # "Main Character" (2016.11.13) # "Universe" (2017.04.10) }} Songs on SoundCloud Gallery Trivia * He claims to speak Japanese, Mandarin and English.Kaoru's answer on Formspring * His height is 160 cm and his weight is 45 kg.His tumblr profile * His birthday falls on the same day as Lucy (Lyrratic)'s.Kaoru's cover of "Saikyouiku" * He prefers "very spicy food". Kaoru's answer on ask.fm about spicy/non-spicy food * He loves Arashi and Sakurai Sho.His YouTube description. * He was born in Taiwan.His answer on Ask.fm * He lives in Northern California.His tumblr "about" page * His dream is to go Japan and become an idol.His tumblr "about" page * He changed his alias from Kaoru to YU because he outgrew Kaoru and Yu is his real name.His tumblr FAQ * He uses Audacity and Adobe Audition for mixing. His answer on ask.fm about mixing * He uses Adobe After Effects for animating and is learning Flash and Cinema 4D.His tumblr FAQ External Links * Twitter * tumblr. * Facebook * ask.fm * deviantART * SoundCloud Category:YT Male Singers